The Vulpine Gaurdian
by CautionTreeAhead
Summary: The UNSC have been fighting a losing war with the covenant for a decades, but a science team on reach may have found just the thing needed to turn the war in humanities favor, but they don't quite know what, or rather who, they found in that bunker, and the power its secrets hold. Multi-cross, first attempt at one. Rated M to be safe. OP naruto. Disclaimer: I only own the idea.


summary- The UNSC have been fighting a losing war with the covenant for a decades, but a science team on reach may have  
found just the thing needed to turn the war... in humanities favor... but they don't quite know what... or rather who.. they will find  
in that bunker.. or the power its secrets hold.

Its the year XXXX on reach, a few miles from the core we find science team epsilon studying ruins and old yet strangely  
advanced technology.

"What are we expecting to find down here, ma'am" said one of the female scientiests, she was wearing the standard uniform of  
the UNSC, she had her red hair up in a loose bun, and is wearing a name tape that says Lois Anderson.

"I dont know, however whenever we sent scans throughout the planet we got readings from everywere except two places, one  
being, as you know, the "core" the other.. was here.. and we never thought bout this place untill a few months back" said  
another scientist however this one was in her mid to early forties and she had grey hair wearing a tag the said  
Catherine Halsey.

"I get that however I want to know why we are here in the dark instead of finding or bringing down some lights and generators  
that would allow us to power this stuff" said the only male scientist in the room he had short messy brown hair and a name tape  
that read Robert Thompson.

They wandered throughout the room until Lois stumbled (read tripped) on some rubble on the ground, and as she put her hand on the wall to she sliced open her palm just enough to break the skin causing some of her blood to smear among the wall. As she craddled her hand and inspected the area thatslit her palm she noticed there was a odd picture on the wall that was made of lines with her blood on it. Shortly after, the team began to hear faint grinding and buzzing noises.

"What did you do this time lois?" cried Robert

"How the hell am i supposed to know, I just stumbled and nearly fell" she yelled staring at the now glowing picture

Suddenly.. Everything stopped, the team stood there frozen for a few seconds.

"Well whatever it was, its do-" Catherine was cut off by the room suddenly filling with light and the sounds of the sounds of computers and machines turning on. Revealing everything in perfect clarity however the screens were filed by an unknown dialect.

Lois looks at her palm then looks at Robert and grins deviously "I win"

Robert deadpans at her "nothing but luck" and begins to squabble with Lois.

Catherine (ever the collected one) strolls through the room ignoring the squabble, looking for anything she may have missed before hand. After searching for a seconds she finds that one of the screens is flashing what looks like a status box in yellow with an progress bar filling up. As its  
filling up she notices a hallway flashing and feels a slight breeze coming from that direction. She looks back at the squabbling scientist and  
decides to go on by herself.

As she reached the end she notices three grey pillars the one on the far left had pulsing orange lines it was roughly 6 ft tall. the pillar  
in the middle had pulsing silver lines and it was 7 ft tall. the last one on the far right was five feet tall however it was wider then the  
other two and pulsed blue. she noticed the was a conduit a few feet in front of them that had one button flashing green. Embracing her  
curiosity she pushed the button.

She heard a voice reverberate in her mind " **wjuo rem ish** " and repeat itself slowly becoming clearer as it did. Finally clear yet distorted  
she heard " **Who are you** "

"I am Catherine Halsey of the UNSC, I'm a scientist that stumbled upon this bunker, who are you and how are you speaking to me"

" **Who i am is not important at this time what is important is what your intentions are and what you want, i can figure this out myself if you'll allow me** "

"I'll allow that if you tell me your name"

" **...Arcee...** " as soon as she heard that she felt a slight headache start up, after a few seconds it started to fade and she heard " **be respectful or your dead** " before she could make a comment back she saw two of the pods start to open even though there was no crease from it to open from. From the pod on the left she saw what looked to be a sleeping human male. He had physics defying spiky golden reflective hair he was slightly tan and was roughly five and a half feet tall, he had what looked to be a bodysuit with glowing orange circuits, the most odd thing she could see however were the whisker like marks on his face.

The other one she couldn't make any descriptions of what he looked like other then the fact that his body type was male, he was wearing what looked to be very advanced armor. it started off with a body suit similar to the other male however his was filled with blue circuitry, on top of that was overlapping plates similar to the Mnolnir armor her spartans wear however this one was seamless and was streamline the only reason why you could tellit wasnt a part of the bodysuit was because it shifted around the torso, waist, legs, neck, and upper arms as tho it was semi-solid about an inch above the bodysuit. The helmet was similar to the armor however where the face should be it looked like smooth reflective steel, how he sees though it, she couldn't guess.

"Hello doc" said the whiskered male


End file.
